


i hate (love) you

by multihyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Secret Crush, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multihyucks/pseuds/multihyucks
Summary: Two agents, forced to work together in handcuffs because they can't stop fighting for the sake of their own lifes. Behind all the so claimed "hate" for each other there is something else: love.orMark being annoyed as fuck and Donghyuck deciding that a kiss will solve all problems.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	i hate (love) you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi😼 I'm a sucker for agent fics, and enemies to lovers? Something I haven't really written before. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes!!

"God fucking damnit", Donghyuck mutters as he crouches down behind a wall. Mark is right next to him, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Can you shut up for a second? You'll get us caught", the elder hisses while looking at a map of the building they're currently in.

"Sorry mister perfect agent who never makes mistakes"

"I said be fucking quiet!"

"Oh look who's getting loud now"

Mark pushes the other to the side angrily, what makes the handcuffs on their wrists give both of them an electric shock.

"I swear to fucking god Mark Lee if nobody else in this stupid building does it then I'll be the one to kill you", Donghyuck spits before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Let's just get this over with", Mark huffs and signals the younger to stand up.  
After studying the map for a few minutes he was able to think of a perfect plan to escape after getting what they need. To Mark's surprise Donghyuck listens carefully while he's explaining it and doesn't try to find a better way. Good, now they only have to finish their mission without getting caught or electruded again. Sounds easy, right?

"Come on, let's steal this fucking file", the younger whispers while checking the hallway around the corner for security. After making sure that nobody's there, they both run across the hallway and into a small office.

"This thing must be important as fuck for them to hide it in a big ass safe", Mark mumbles, searching through the drawers of a desk for the key. Hyuck just hums and takes out a small hairpin.

"Where the fuck did you get that from?", the elder furrows his brows while being pulled to the safe.

"It's called having connections, Mark"

"You took it from your sister didn't you?"

"Duh", Donghyuck rolls his eyes and starts trying to open the lock, "Make sure that security doesn't see us okay?"  
Mark nods while leaning against the wall.

"Hurry up dumbass", he says and gets an elbow in his side as a response.  
After a few seconds he hears a small click and sees the younger open the safe smiling.  
Inside there's a USB flash drive lying in the middle of the safe completely unprotected.

"Trap or not?", Donghyuck asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Make a guess smartass", Mark sarcastically replies, "We have to get out of here quickly after taking it"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Shut up Watson"

They glare at each other for a few seconds when the younger suddenly grabs the flash drive and an alarm goes off.

"Run"

Mark does what he's told, internally yelling at Donghyuck for just taking it without a warning. He can hear someone screaming for security and sees people running around nervously. Hyuck chuckles lowly, pulling the elder around a corner.

"That's not where we planned to go-", Mark is cut off by a hand over his mouth. Only seconds later he sees security running past them.

"Can you shut up for a second? You'll get us caught", Donghyuck mocks him grinning.  
Mark can't even respond because the younger quickly takes his hand and starts running again.

They finally make it to the roof of the building and both let out a relieved sigh.

"Ha, that was fucking amazing", Donghyuck exclaims, triumphantly holding the flash drive up into the sky.

"No it wasn't _fucking amazing_ ", Mark replies harshly, "Taking the flash drive just like that was so fucking dangerous Hyuck! We could've both been killed right then and there"

"Blah blah blah are you done acting like my dad? What counts is that we got the files and finished the mission"

"No, I'm serious. You need to stop doing such careless stuff! This is why I can't fucking work with you, you always-", Mark gets cut off again, this time by a pair of lips on his own.  
Donghyuck pulls him closer and puts the flash drive into the inner pocket of the elder's jacket. He then pulls away, smirking amused.

"You look hot when you're angry", the younger whispers.

A helicopter lands on the rooftop shortly thereafter and a thin, black haired guy walks towards them.

"Well done, you finished the mission", he says and takes out a small remote, "You can get out of the handcuffs now"

"Thanks Doyoung", Mark sighs while handing the flash drive to the elder.

"Yeah, thank you", Donghyuck mumbles and rolls his eyes.

"Let's get away from here, shall we?", Doyoung smiles before entering the helicopter again. Mark and Donghyuck follow him without saying a word. The elder still hasn't processed what just happened so he just stares out of the window silently on the entire way back. Doyoung of course notices how quiet both of them are. Considering that they usually threaten to kill each other every five minutes, they seem suspiciously peaceful right now.

"Did something happen?", he finally asks, "Did anybody see you guys?"

The question catches them off guard and Mark feels his cheeks heating up. To be exact, something _did_ happen, but he can't say that.

"No, everything went just as planned", Donghyuck responds calmly and smiles, "Nobody has a clue that it was us"

"Good", Doyoung nods, "I'm proud of you two. I hope you'll finally be able to work together normally now"

Working together normally.. Yeah, that won't happen. Mark can't look at Hyuck the same after what he did. The kiss is the only thing he can think about right now. The younger's lips are soft, he has to admit. And he tastes like watermelon, Mark's favourite fruit. Is that a coincidence? It has to be.. right?

"Hello? Earth to Mark?", Doyoung snaps him back to reality, "Did Donghyuck do anything that you'd say was careless?"

"Oh uhm.. No, no he did a good job", Mark says quickly while shaking his head. He looks over to the younger just to meet a pair of big, surprised eyes. Did he really think that Mark would snitch on him? Okay, considering what the elder already did in the past, maybe he has a good reason to think that.

* * *

Mark releases a long breath when the helicopter finally lands on top of their academy. He did it, he worked together with the boy he hates and finished the mission successfully. He should be happy, right? Then why does he feel so weird?

"Are you okay?", his roommate asks with a worried face when Mark comes in.

"Yeah I'm okay, no need to worry Jeno", he smiles before letting himself sink into his pillow.

"Did you guys fight a lot?"

"No, he.. He was bearable today"

"Ah I'm glad", Jeno gives the elder a smile and a thumbs up before disappearing into the bathroom.  
Mark's plan to take a nap disappears right with him when a message pops up on his phone.

_Hey, can we talk?_ \- Donghyuck 

The elder furrows his brows in confusion. Hyuck never messages him and especially wouldn't ever want to talk to him for more than 3 minutes. What happened that made Donghyuck text him out of the blue? Is it about what happened on their mission? Mark texts back, hoping that this day won't end with them fighting again.  


_Yeah of course. Do you want to call me or should we meet up?_

_Meet me on the balcony in 15 minutes please._

_Alright, I'll be there._

* * *

"Hey", Donghyuck whispers with a small smile on his lips, "Thanks for coming"

"Of course, no need to thank me", Mark hums back while letting himself fall down onto the couch next to him. They sit in silence for a few minutes until the younger finally lets out a small sigh.

"I really have no idea how to start this", he mumbles and fiddles with his fingers, "I wasn't planning to kiss you, really! But I acted without thinking once again.. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

"It's fine Hyuck", Mark says softly, "It surely surprised me, but it's fine. I'm just asking myself how you even got the idea to kiss me.. It's not like we're the closest of friends"

"You haven't noticed?"

"Haven't noticed what?"

"Wow, you really are an idiot", the younger chuckles and looks at Mark, "I like you. I've been crushing on you since we both started training here. Literally everybody else knows, even Doyoung"

"Oh.. oh wow", Mark mumbles a bit overwhelmed, "I must be oblivious as hell then"

Donghyuck nods and lets out a small laugh.  
"I don't know how you became an agent"

"Oh shut up", Mark rolls his eyes smiling, "Maybe you aren't as annoying as I always say"

"So we're friends?", the younger gives Mark a curious look.

"No"

"No?"

"Definitely not friends. I think we're more than that", Mark grins and leans over to connect their lips.  
Donghyuck lets out a small gasp before kissing back and putting his arms around the elder's neck. Mark responds by gently cupping Donghyuck's cheeks and deepening the kiss. They stay like that for a while, only pulling apart to take a few small breaths and admire each other's swollen lips. Mark concludes that this is definitely way more exciting than any mission he has ever been on.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so that you know, maybe there will be a part 2😼


End file.
